


【薄荷绿2】兔兔雅纪×猫猫智（R）

by fufubread



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufubread/pseuds/fufubread
Summary: 前文在lofter里。id：小鱼馅焦面包





	【薄荷绿2】兔兔雅纪×猫猫智（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在lofter里。id：小鱼馅焦面包

“雅纪…终于想起来要抱我了吗…”大野好像哭的更厉害了。泪水打湿大野的脸颊，圆圆脸蛋越来越红了。

“ 对不起是我的错，这段时间工作太忙了，剧组杀青后会好好补偿你的，不是说好要一起去听live吗？”相叶的手指抚上脸颊，试着擦去大野的泪水。谁知大野突然把头凑近相叶的胸口，鼻子在外套缓缓磨蹭着，在相叶雅纪的视角里满眼是大野软软的头发和鼓鼓的脸颊。

大野的腿还在地板上蹬着，长长的猫尾巴探向相叶略显紧张的兔尾，黑色的猫尾巴稍卷起兔子的。

兔尾触电般的刺激从脊椎传上头皮，相叶颤抖。“不行…这样太过头了…智君还是躺在床上休息一下吧，”

“是…猫薄荷吧…润润他都跟我说了… 其实没有这些小花招也没有关系的，道理我都知道…每天只看着雅纪却不能触碰到的感觉很让我着急啊。想假装生气撒撒娇，雅纪果然上钩了嘿嘿？”脸蛋还红着的大野又栽进相叶的怀里。

松垮的浴袍从大野的肩头滑落的一瞬，相叶的呼吸仿佛停止——

他什么都没有穿。

“是不是…该好好疼爱我一下了？”

大野抱着相叶的双臂越环越紧，细腻的吻在相叶的脖颈上流连，时而伸出舌头挑逗着他。

“再不来…satoshi…要逃走了噢…”猫尾巴还在床单上有一下没一下地拍着，手却从相叶的肩膀滑下裤裆，小相叶不知什么时候撑起了可怕的弧度，布料还渗出一点腺液，裤子上一块暗色很是显眼。

“是智提出来的，不要小瞧我们兔子的实力噢…”相叶对上大野软软的嘴唇，把呻吟和眼泪悉数吻去，大野还是一心把自己往心上人的怀里钻，“嗯……果然雅纪最让我安心呢，”手也没有停，拉开相叶的内裤，巨物顺势弹出，大野起身就想把那物件往嘴里送，面前的人却一愣。

“为难小智的事情还是不要做了吧……”相叶起身拿起床底的润滑，冰凉的液体淋在大野的会阴和后穴，相叶细长的手指抹开，沾一点润滑便插入一根手指耐心温柔地做起了扩张。弯起的手指节慢慢深入，对大野的身体很熟悉恋人摸到突起的一点还在那处揉按，引得床上人惊喘。想被贯穿、压制、撑开的思绪逐渐占满大野的脑海。

“啊……雅纪还是……直接进来吧……”

听到这句的相叶再也忍不住自己的欲望，扶住自己的巨大就往里塞。整根没入的时候，两人都发出了满足的叹息。“雅纪，再靠近一点……”大野的鼻子还是忍不住地往相叶胸膛上凑，猫尾巴绕着相叶的精瘦的背，一遍遍地抚摸着，最终在相叶短短的兔子尾巴停下。两人的尾巴毛互相缠绕，大野知道兔子尾巴对此很是受用，甬道里的阴茎又大了一圈。兔子疯狂摇摆着尾巴，大野觉得相叶的尾巴要是再长一点说不定就能打到自己脸上了。

多年的相爱还是最喜欢能面对面的姿势，十指相扣，感受着对方胸膛的热度。大野再打开一点自己的双腿，翘着的小小智在两人中间摇晃着，相叶腾出一只手抚摸，每一下都会摩擦着小小智最敏感的部位。看着面前的大野昏昏沉沉的表情，其实相叶也好不到那去，阴茎不仅被湿热紧致的甬道包裹，最能令自己坏掉的是——平时藏在裤子里的、敏感的兔子尾巴，被爱人有一下没一下地安慰着，双重的刺激经过背传上头皮，一种奇怪的感觉好像要冒了出来……

一门心思地用力往里抽插，每一下都蹭过令大野疯狂的点。大野的脚趾卷起，微微伸直，蹬得身下的床单混乱不堪。咕叽咕叽的水声在两人的连接的地方传出来，被快感刺激得只能发出哼哼，房间里大野直白地呻吟着，脑子里迷迷糊糊的想，要是相叶能把全部交给他，应该是最幸福的事情了吧。大野把头埋进相叶的肩窝，黏黏糊糊地说：

“把精液都给我……养一窝小兔子吧……”

相叶的脑海里都是压在自己身下脸红的大野，软乎乎笑起来的大野、在过山车上陪着自己尖叫的大野、在乐屋里跟自己撒娇的还有一向直球却在被表白时害羞的大野……还想，还想要更多。如果一直在一起的话，就能和大野共度人生，把自己都交付给他。

“好…我们一起……”

随之而来的是更加猛烈的进攻，囊袋一下下重重拍在会阴处，大野发现自己快叫不出声，还有……一种失禁的异样感……大野用着最后的力气摇头，想把过分的快感甩掉，然而从后穴和前面传来的酥麻刺激还是越来越强烈。相叶很快发现了异样，停下来抚摸大野柔软的头发：“不用忍耐也不用担心的，这样糟糕的智只有我能看到……”

“嗯——”大野拱起腰，发出长长的呻吟。

床单湿掉的同时，相叶也把自己的精液喷在大野的后穴里。


End file.
